For UR Dreams
by Hyun-Hwa
Summary: 'Aku janji akan tetap hidup demi mimpi-mimpimu.' Kisah perjuangan hidup dan cinta di tengah peperangan. warning: OOC. chara mati. miss typo. dll. Don't like don't read. after read, leave a review please!


**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Hohohohhhohohohoh, aku kembali dengan fict terbaru. Belakangan ini lagi mood bikin fict dan akhirnya mencoba membuat ****oneshot**** lagi…*padahal utang chap di fict yang lain masih menunggu.**

**Sudahlah… Selamat membaca saja!**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Lemon kurang asem** , mempersembahkan…

'**For Your Dreams'**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, TYPO(s), Alur ngebut, dan mungkin masih banyak yang lainnya. Don't like Don't read! Saran dan Kritik bisa (Baca: Harus) disampaikan melalui review. Sekalipun berupa Flame juga tidak apa-apa, yang penting masih dalam batas-batas kesadaran dan kemanusiaan. XD. Tapi satu hal yang penting, flame harus disertakan bersama sesuatu yang membangun.**

**.**

Kota dengan bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit kini sudah tak tampak mempermegah sebuah kota bernama kecil bernama Konoha. Hampir keseluruhan bangunan di kota yang terletak di perbatasan negara itu sudah roboh dan bahkan masih menyisakan sedikit nyala api.

Letak kota konoha yang berada di perbatasan negara-lah penyebabnya. Konoha diapit oleh dua negara yang sedang dalam keadaan perang. Akibatnya, segala serangan yang dilancarkan kedua belah pihak selalu berdampak pada kota kecil ini.

Hancurnya pemukiman dan pertumpahan darah sudah menjadi ketakutan yang teramat sangat yang dialami para penduduk Konoha. Telah banyak korban yang berjatuhan akibat perang. Letak Konoha yang terisolir dan jauh dari kota lain yang lebih aman menyebabkan para penduduk kesulitan mengungsi. Keluar dari kota yang bagai neraka ini adalah impian terbesar para penduduk sekarang.

Hampir genap empat tahun sudah perseteruan antara negara Iwa dan negara Suna terjadi. Kerugian dan penderitaan akibat perang sama sekali tak menyadarkan pemimpin kedua belah pihak untuk mengadakan gencatan senjata.

Para penduduk yang memilih bertahan di kota itu, hanya bisa bersembunyi dan terus bersembunyi dari tiap serangan yang mengancam nyawa mereka dan nyawa sanak saudara mereka.

Sebuah bangunan di sudut kota yang jauh dari keramaian adalah salah satu pilihan tempat bersembunyi yang baik. Rumah dengan gaya tradisional. Ukurannya tidak terlalu luas.

Dirumah itu lah, sebuah kelompok bersembunyi. Bersembunyi dari kekerasan dan keegoisan sekelompok manusia yang tidak peduli dengan perdamaian. Kelompok itu tak begitu besar, hanya terdiri dari tujuh orang dengan berbagai variasi umur. Tiga orang dewasa, satu manula dan tiga bocah dibawah umur.

Mereka berkumpul disini tanpa sebuah rencana. Mereka memiliki latar kehidupan berbeda dan secara kebetulan berlindung bersama di rumah orang tua baik hati yang bersedia menampung mereka.

Rumah ini milik Jiraiya—orang tua tadi. Hampir dua puluh tahun ia hidup di rumah ini. Aman, tentram dan bahagia sebelum terjadinya perang yang mengakibatkan istri tercintanya terbunuh dengan keji oleh tentara Iwa. Ia menampung para korban lain demi memenuhi janjinya untuk lebih banyak menyelamatkan nyawa penduduk Konoha pada istrinya.

Sementara ketiga dewasa itu, bernama Yahiko, Nagato dan Konan baru beberapa bulan yang lalu menghuni rumah ini. Usia mereka rata-rata 22 tahun, hanya selisih sekitar berapa bulan satu sama lain. Ketiganya terpaksa melarikan diri kemari akibat letak rumah mereka yang berada di jalur perang.

Sisanya lagi adalah bocah-bocah 14 tahun penghuni salah satu panti asuhan yang terkenal di Konoha. Panti asuhan itu baru saja dibom oleh para prajurit biadab itu. Penghuni panti sebagiannya mati secara mengenaskan. Entah dengan cara bagaimana bocah-bocah yang selamat ini bisa menemukan rumah Jiraiya. Tragedi itu sangat berdampak buruk pada psikologi ketiga anak ini, Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura.

Mau tak mau, mereka semua saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Keadaanlah yang memaksa mereka bekerjasama dan saling melindungi layaknya seorang keluarga. Mereka memiliki penderitaan yang sama. Penderitaan akibat perang ini.

"Makan malamnya sudah siap." Kata Konan. Gadis dengan rambut dan iris mata kebiruan. Bunga kertas menghiasi rambutnya. Masak dan berbagai kegiatan rumah tangga lainnya sudah menjadi tugasnya. Itu karena ia satu-satunya wanita—selain Sakura yang masih kecil—yang bisa mengerjakan ini semua. "…menu kali ini hanya ubi rebus." Katanya dengan nada mencelos.

"Tak apa… bisa makan saja sudah sangat beruntung." Kata Yahiko dengan senyum bersahabat. Pria dengan rambut oranye itu memang pandai dalam hal membangkitkan semangat orang. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya seperti memberikan nyawa bagi korban perang yang hampir putus asa seperti mereka.

"Kalau kalian bicara terus kapan makannya...!" seru Nagato yang langsung menyambar piring yang dipegang Konan. "Hei… bocah! Hentikan bermainnya dan kemarilah untuk mengisi perut kalian." Ajaknya pada tiga bocah yang asik berlarian sambil tertawa.

"Baik nii-san." Kata Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura kompak. Kehadiran bocah-bocah ini memberikan keceriaan di rumah ini. Walau terkadang para penghuni rumah harus mendengus kesal jika mereka memulai pertengkaran-pertengkaran yang berisik.

Mereka duduk melantai dengan karpet sebagai alas mereka. Jiraiya-pun sudah bergabung dalam lingkaran makan malam itu. Hari demi hari wajah kakek itu semakin cerah saja. Kesepian yang melandanya perlahan berkurang setelah datangnya anak-anak muda ini. Walaupun untuk melupakan traumanya masih membutuhkan waktu yang sangat panjang.

"Tanaman-tanaman di halaman belakang sudah mulai berbuah lho… jadi, besok-besok kita tak perlu lagi menahan lapar. Walaupun hanya ubi saja, yang penting kita bisa makan." Kata Yahiko di sela-sela kunyahannya.

"Belakangan ini, ayam liar juga tampak berkeliaran di sekitar sini. Besok aku akan mencoba memburu mereka. Sudah berbulan-bulan kita tidak makan daging." Tambah Nagato.

Moment makan malam memang terkadang diisi perbincangan hangat diantara mereka. Entah itu, membicarakan rencana hari esok, keadaan perang sekarang, atau sekedar perbincangan ringan.

"Sekali-sekali Konan-nee harus masak ramen untuk kami. Aku sangat merindukan makanan itu sekarang." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Konan hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Dasar bodoh, dari mana kau bisa mendapatkan bahan-bahannya. Membuat ramen tidak bisa hanya dengan ubi." Komentar Sasuke.

"Sudah-sudah… jangan bertengkar kalau sedang makan." Kata Sakura melerai pertengkaran sahabatnya itu. Sakura yang bersifat lebih dewasa selalu menjadi penengah jika Naruto dan Sasuke bertengkar.

Konan, Yahiko dan Nagato tersenyum melihat tingkah bocah-bocah itu. Melihat mereka seperti melihat bayangan diri mereka sendiri. Melihat persahabatan mereka dari mereka kecil hingga sekarang. Serasa bernostalgia.

"Besok pagi, aku akan ke kota mencari beberapa kebutuhan kita." Kata Jiraiya. Pria itu memang sudah berumur setengah abad, namun badannya masi terlihat segar dan bertenaga. Ia tidak akan terlihat seperti orangtua jika kepalanya tidak dipenuhi dengan uban.

"Jangan! Biar aku saja yang kesana. Kakek istirahat saja di rumah." Kata Nagato menyela.

"Tidak… biar aku saja. Keadaannya sedang aman di sana. Sudah tiga hari tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya pertempuran. Mungkin aku akan mencari mini market untuk membeli, atau jika terpaksa aku harus mencuri dari market-market yang tutup itu." Kata Jiraiya keras kepala.

"T-tapi.." perlawanan disaat seperti sekarang tidak akan membantu sama sekali. Jiraiya adalah orangtua yang keras kepala. Ia tidak akan merubah keputusannya sama sekali.

"Tak ada tapi-tapi, kita membutuhkan selimut dan pakaian sekarang. Juga beberapa keperluan lainnya." Kata Jiraiya sambil mengingat-ingat barang-barang apa saja yang mereka butuhkan sekarang.

Seusai makan, Konan segera membereskan bekas-bekas makan mereka. Kemudian bergegas ke salah satunya kamar dirumah ini, untuk menyiapkan alas tidur mereka.

Perut kenyang, pikiran tenang dan akhirnya berakhir dengan tidur lelap. Mereka semua sudah tertidur dalam satu kamar yang sama. Mau bagaimana lagi, rumah Jiraiya ini memang dirancang untuk ditempati dua orang saja. Makanya berukuran mini.

.

"Naruto tolong aku!" teriak Sakura sambil berusaha menggapaikan tangannya pada Naruto. tubuhnya terbawa aliran manusia yang sedang berlari ketakutan. Mereka panic berusaha menyelamatkan diri masing-masing. Sementara suara ledakan dan tembakan peluru sudah terdengar mendekat dan sangat jelas dari arah belakang mereka.

Naruto kesulitan menggapai tangan mungil sahabatnya itu. Ia juga sama buruknya dengan Sakura yang terbawa arus manusia. Jalan-jalan dipenuhi manusia, yang tak lain adalah penduduk Konoha yang masih hidup. Mereka panik. Mereka berlomba-lomba menyelamatkan nyawa masing-masing.

Naruto tidak mencoba melawan arah. Sekalipun ia mencoba, ia yakin tubuhnya akan terjatuh dan lebih parahnya akan terinjak oleh kaki-kaki itu. Ia bisa mati kalau begitu.

Dan yang ia lihat detik sebelumnya, perlahan mulai menjauh. Sakura sudah hilang dan terpisah darinya.

"Sakuraaaaaa…" Naruto terbangun dari mimpinya barusan. Mimpi buruk dari yang terburuk. Keningnya meneteskan keringat. Nafasnya memburu seperti baru saja berlari sepuluh kilometer. Membutuhkan waktu hingga ia kembali mengumpulkan kepingan kesadarannya.

Ia menatap sekelilingnya. Betapa lega ia sekarang ketika berhasil memastikan keadaan sebenarnya. Teman-teman, dan orang-orang yang sudah seperti keluarganya sedang tertidur dengan lelap mengelilinginya. Ia lega yang barusan itu hanya mimpi.

Ia takut hal itu benar terjadi. Kenapa harus Sakura? Orang yang sangat disayanginya. Bukan berarti ia tidak sayang kepada sahabat dan keluarganya yang lain. Ia cuma merasakan hal yang berbeda pada Sakura. Hal yang istimewa. Ia mencintai gadis itu.

Gadis itu bukan lagi teman biasa baginya. Bahkan melebihi dari sekedar sahabat. Sakura yang menolongnya dari keterpurukannya dulu, ketika orangtuanya baru saja meninggal dan ia harus dititipkan di panti asuhan. Sakura yang pertama kali mengakui keberadaannya. Dan sekarang, Sakura yang selalu berusaha dilindunginya. Karena ia mencintainya.

Entah mengapa, mata Naruto sekarang sangat sulit untuk terlelap. Ia takut menutup mata dan kembali mengulang mimpi itu. Ia tak mau itu terjadi. Naruto lebih memilih terduduk dan tetap terjaga. Ia tak mau melewatkan sedetikpun untuk menjaga dan memantau keadaan Sakura.

Menit demi menit berlalu, perasaan Naruto tidak semakin baik dan malah makin memburuk. Ia merasa suasana malam ini terlalu sepi. Hewan yang biasanya mengeluarkan suara-suara di malam hari, seperti sedang absen sehingga membuat malam begitu diam.

'BOOOOOOM'

Dan detik berikutnya, Naruto sudah melompat dari duduknya. Ia sudah tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Ada peperangan yang terjadi tak jauh dari tempat ini.

Ia membangunkan seluruh penghuni rumah. Tak butuh waktu lama, hingga mereka juga menyadari keadaan sebenarnya, karena suara gaduh itu semakin mendekat dalam radius beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"Kita tak bisa diam disini saja. Kita harus segera pergi jika masih mau hidup." Kata Yahiko. Terdengar nada panik di dalam sana.

"Keluar secara berombongan akan terlalu mencolok. Sebaiknya kita bagi menjadi dua kelompok." Saran Nagato.

"Benar. Musuh sepertinya mendekat dari arah Tenggara. Kau, Naruto dan Sakura sebaiknya keluar dari pintu belakang dan menuju ke barat. Aku, Konan, Sasuke dan Jiraiya akan keluar lewat pintu depan dan menuju ke Utara. Kita akan bertemu lagi di pinggir sungai dekat perbatasan."semua mengangguk mengikuti petunjuk dari Yahiko. Tangan Sakura yang menggenggam tangan Naruto dan Sasuke bergetar hebat.

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Pastikan kita semua akan berkumpul kembali di sana." Dan merekapun berpisah sejenak demi keselamatan mereka. Mereka berpisah untuk berkumpul kembali.

.

Berlari dan terus berlari. Tak ada pikiran lain yang melintas dalam benak mereka saat ini. Sejak keluar dari rumah Jiraiya lima menit yang lalu, Nagato, Naruto dan Sakura terus saja berlari menjauhi suara ledakan-ledakan yang terus saja menggema memecah malam dari arah belakang.

Untuk mencapai sungai tempat mereka semua akan bertemu lagi, Nagato, Naruto dan Sakura harus mengambil jalan melintasi kota. Yang harus diwaspadai adalah adanya perang lain di kota. Dan jika itu terjadi, mereka harus mengambil jalan yang lebih jauh lagi yaitu mengitari kota. Kecuali jika kau berani mempertaruhkan nyawa menerobos barikade mereka.

Sakura masih saja berlari sambil memegang tangan Naruto. ia tidak mau terpisah lagi dari teman-temannya. Sementara Naruto harus mengimbangi kecepatan lari Sakura yang lebih lambat darinya. Naruto merasa lari Sakura semakin lambat. Ia tahu, karena ia juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Sakura. Mereka mulai kehabisan tenaga untuk berlari.

"Hhhh..B-bisa berhenti…sebe-nntar." Kata Sakura berhenti tiba-tiba. Ia memegang kedua lututnya dan berusaha menarik tiap nafasnya yang berat. Butir keringat sebesar biji jagung tak hentinya menetes dari keningnya.

Naruto dan Nagato juga sama saja. Nafas mereka saling berkejaran. Dengan rongga dada yang kembang kempis dengan cepat.

Pusat kota Konoha sudah berada tak jauh dari mereka. Dan betapa bersyukurnya mereka karena daerah itu sedang bebas kekacauan perang. Sepertinya Iwa sedang berusaha mencari celah menerobos masuk ke wilayah kekuasaan Suna mealui daerah-daerah terpencil seperti di sudut-sudut kota—tempat dimana selama ini kami berlindung.

Entah bagaimana keadaan rumah Jiraiya sekarang, mungkin saja sudah hangus terbakar atau lebih parahnya mungkin sudah rata dengan tanah. Entah bagaimana pula dengan teman-teman mereka sekarang, Yahiko, Konan Sasuke dan Jiraiya. Mereka berdoa agar teman—Saudara—Sahabat mereka itu bisa selamat agar mereka dapat berjumpa dan berkumpul kembali.

Nagato, Naruto dan Sakura sudah berada di tengah kota. Keadaan kota terlihat sangat tragis. Puing-puing bangunan berserakan di pinggir jalan. Penerangan kota juga sangat minim. Hanya terlihat titik-titik kecil cahaya lilin atau obor di dalam rumah-rumah yang masih berpenghuni. Mereka memilih beristirahat sejenak dan meneguk air mineral yang mereka bawa dalam botol dari rumah Jiraiya.

Dahaga yang luar biasa hanya bisa sedikit terobati dari minuman tadi. Mereka harus berhemat air untuk saat ini. Mereka belum bisa meraba berapa lama mereka akan tiba di tempat tujuan. Jaraknya memang tak begitu jauh, tetapi siapa yang tahu halangan apa saja yang mungkin mereka jumpai di tengah perjalanan.

"Naruto… aku merasa dingin." Kata Sakura mendekat ke arah Naruto. Dengan cepat, Naruto merangkul tubuh gadis itu lebih rapat dan erat. Mencegah hawa dingin itu menembus kulit mereka.

"Kau gemetar…!" seru Naruto saat merasakan tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat. Naruto yang merasa khawatir, melingkarkan kedua lengannya mengelilingi tubuh Sakura.

"Sakura… apa kau punya sebuah cita-cita?" tanya Naruto berusaha mengajak Sakura berbicara agar sedikit melupakan keadaan mereka.

"Hmm.." Sakura berpikir sejenak sebelum memberikan respon kepada Naruto. "…mungkin suatu saat nanti aku berharap akan menjadi seorang dokter." Kata Sakura antusias.

"Kenapa harus dokter?"

"Agar aku bisa menyelamatkan orang-orang yang menjadi korban perang. Tidak membiarkan mereka mati. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Impianku…? Apa yah? Entahlah, aku juga bingung…" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum menampakkan giginya. "…yang pasti suatu saat aku akan menghentikan perang ini."

'BOOOOOOOM'

'Suara itu.' Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. Matanya menangkap Nagato yang berlari kecil kearahnya. Sementara para penduduk sekitar nampak keluar dari rumah untuk mengecek keadaan.

"Naruto, Sakura, kita harus segera pergi dari sini. Pertempuran itu sepertinya mengarah kemari." Kata Nagato. Sakura berdiri disamping Naruto sambil terus memegang tangan bocah berambut pirang itu.

'BOOOOOOOM'

Mendengar suara gaduh yang mendekat kearah mereka, seluruh penduduk keluar dari rumah sambil berlarian panik. Semua sibuk menyelamatkan diri ke tempat yang lebih aman. Nagato, Naruto dan Sakura bergabung bersama para penduduk lain yang sedang berlari.

Keramaian yang cukup memusingkan. Di tengah kegelapan, Naruto kehilangan genggamannya pada Nagato. Ia juga tak bisa membedakan yang mana wajah Nagato di tengah kerumunan ini. Arus yang mendorongnya pun tak bisa ia hentikan.

Dan sekarang ia harus menerima bahwa sekarang ia terpisah dari Nagato. Sakura masih bersamanya. Genggamannya pada tangan Sakura tidak dia biarkan mengendor sedikitpun. Ia tidak mau terpisah pula dengan Sakura.

.

Sebuah rumah dengan dinding terbuat dari kayu. Atap dan dindingnya penuh dengan lubang dimana-mana. Penghuninya entah sudah pergi kemana. Pergi mengungsi ke tempat yang lebih aman atau mungkin sudah mati menjadi salah seorang korban perang.

Disanalah Naruto dan Sakura bersembunyi. Berlindung dari serangan peluru-peluru tentara perang. Suara gemuruh langkah dan letusan senjata api terus saja terdengar dari luar rumah. Begitu pula dengan suara-suara ledakan bom yang memekakkan telinga. Tak ada satupun sumber cahaya yang menemani mereka, hanya sinar rembulan yang masuk melalui jendela rumah itu.

Naruto dan Sakura berlindung dibalik sebuah meja yang dalam keadaan terbalik di dalam rumah itu. Tubuh Sakura tak hentinya bergetar ketakutan. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa memeluk tubuh gadis itu sambil terus berkata "Semua akan baik-baik saja," atau "Kita akan selamat," sebagai penghibur untuk dirinya terlebih lagi pada Sakura.

Naruto sendiri sudah kehabisan ide untuk keluar dari sini. Ia pikir keluar dari sinipun belum menjamin keamanan mereka. Bisa saja mereka bertemu tentara musuh dan berakhir dengan sebuah peluru yang menembus kepala mereka.

"Naruto…" panggil Sakura menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. "…Bagaimana kita bisa bertemu mereka lagi?" tanya Sakura lirih.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi, mungkin kita bisa menanyakannya pada seseorang. Mereka pasti tahu dimana sungai itu berada." Naruto berusaha memunculkan sebuah harapan pada jawabannya. Walaupun ia juga sebenarnya kebingungan mengenai hal itu.

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera keluar dari sini. Kita tidak mungkin membuat mereka menunggu lama." Kata Sakura.

"Kau benar. Tapi kita tidak bisa keluar dari sini jika keadaan diluar masih tidak aman." Sekarang yang Naruto lakukan adalah cukup memikirkan jalan keluar dari sini. "…bagaimana kalau kita tunggu hingga matahari terbit dan kita bisa keluar dari sini diam-diam."

Sakura mengangguk menyetujui ide Naruto. Wajahnya nampak sangat kelelahan. Wajahnya masih dipenuhi bekas aliran air mata.

"Sakura… Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu, kau terlihat sangat buruk." Kata Naruto diiringi tawa.

Sakura tersenyum membalasnya. Entah kenapa melihat senyum Naruto seperti membawa harapan tersendiri untuk Sakura. "Iya… Tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku."

"Apa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku."

"Heheh, tenang saja. Aku janji akan selalu disisimu dan selalu menjagamu." Kata Naruto dengan mantap sambil mengangkat jempolnya.

Mendengar pernyataan Naruto, Sakura mulai menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Naruto. Perlahan-lahan kelopak matanya terasa semakin berat dan akhirnya menutup. Suara-suara keributan diluar sama sekali tidak mengganggunya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Naruto melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Sakura. Berusaha mengusir rasa dingin yang bisa saja mengganggu tidur Sakura. Ia memaksakan matanya agar tetap terbuka. Ia berusaha tetap terjaga.

.

Cahaya matahari mulai menerobos melalui jendela dan lubang-lubang di atap rumah itu. Memberi seberkas harapan pada dua manusia yang berada di dalam rumah.

Naruto masih tetap dengan posisinya. Ia belum tidur sama sekali sejak semalam. Walaupun beberapa kali ia hampir tertidur. Wajahnya terlihat parah, kantung mata nampak jelas disana. Ia memilih tidak tidur agar tetap bisa mengawasi Sakura dan menunggu adanya celah aman disela perang yang terjadi di luar.

Sejak semalam, perang berlum saja terlihat akan ada akhirnya. Walaupun beberapa kali nampak jeda diantara suara tembakan dan ledakan. Baru beberapa jam terakhir ini, intensitas bunyi senjata api itu berkurang. Mungkin mereka mulai kelelahan, sudah mulai kehabisan senjata atau mungkin salah satu pihak sudak kalah. Entahlah, Naruto tidak berani mengecek keluar.

"Sakura… Sakura." Panggil Naruto sambil menggoyangkan sedikit tubuh Sakura. Ia sedang membangunkan Sakura. Ia pikir sekarang adalah waktu yang pas untuk keluar dari rumah ini.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Sakura mulai membuka matanya menampakkan bola mata emerald miliknya. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Mulai memproses kembali kesadarannya. "Selamat pagi Naruto." sapa Sakura

Naruto tersenyum sebagai ganti balasan sapaan itu. "Bangunlah. Aku rasa sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk pergi dari sini."

Sakura bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan diikuti oleh Naruto. Naruto meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa keram akibat semalaman menjadi kasur darurat untuk Sakura. Walaupun ia sama sekali tak keberatan untuk hal itu. Apapun bisa saja dilakukannya untuk gadis itu.

Setelah hampir dua puluh menit bersiap-siap. Naruto dan Sakura mulai keuar dari rumah itu. Sebelumnya Naruto lebih dulu keluar untuk mengecek keadaan disekitar rumah. Setelah memastikan mereka dalam keadaan aman, Naruto dan Sakura akhirnya keluar dari rumah lapuk itu.

Keadaan diluar nampak mengerikan. Konoha sudah seperti kota mati. Tak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda kehidupan. Sarana prasarana kota sudah sangat berantakan tak berbentuk. Bangunan-bangunan sudah tak ada yang utuh lagi. Yang tersisa hanya puing-puing yang mengotori jalan.

Naruto dan Sakura berjalan perlahan dan waspada. Sakura berjalan di belakang Naruto dengan mata yang terus mengawasi sekitar.

Yang menjadi permasalahan mereka sekarang adalah, siapa yang akan mereka tanyai mengenai tempat tujuan mereka sekarang. Karena tak seorangpun yang nampak di sini. Yang mereka temukan hanya tubuh tak bernyawa para tentara yang kalah.

Naruto sempat melihat bayangan seseorang dari balik—bekas—rumah penduduk. Untuk mengantisipasi, Naruto menarik lengan Sakura untuk ikut bersembunyi bersamanya di balik sebuah pohon.

Naruto mengawasi pergerakan bayangan itu. Semakin lama, bayangan itu semakin membesar menandakan objek pemilik bayangan semakin dekat kearah mereka. Naruto dan Sakura semakin gugup ketika sosok itu hampir tampak dari balik dinding.

Seperti dugaan mereka, sosok itu adalah salah seorang tentara negara Iwa. Naruto dan Sakura kini kaget dan ketakutan. Sosok itu memegang sebuah shotgun di tangannya yang siap menembak siapa saja. Jika mereka keluar sekarang, suda dapat dipastikan mereka akan tertangkap dan jadi tawanan, atau kemungkinan terburuknya adalah mati.

Tentara Iwa tidak mengenal kasihan sedikitpun, para penduduk sipil yang mereka tangkap akan dijadikan budak yang kemudian dijual di pasar budak. Atau jika mereka tidak mau direpotkan oleh hal macam itu, mereka akan langsung menembak mati penduduk sipil.

Jantung Naruto dan Sakura berdegup cepat sekarang. Mereka berusaha meminimalkan suara yang mereka buat agar tidak menarik perhatian tentara itu.

Keadaan semakin buruk karena tentara itu tidak sendirian. Tentara lainnya muncul dari balik tempat yang sama. Mereka berjumlah sekitar empat orang. Wajah mereka nampak seram dan berantakan. Mereka memegang beberapa senjata api dan senjata tajam.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya mencari ide agar bisa pergi dari sini. Dan di saat itu pula matanya menangkap sebuah sepeda tua. Walaupun sudah agak kotor dan berkarat, namun kondisi roda, terali, dan yang lainnya masih dalam keadaan masih layak digunakan.

Sepeda itu terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka. Sepeda itu bersandar pada dinding rumah yang berada sekitar tiga meter dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang. Namun berusaha menggapai sepeda sama saja dengan memberitahukan keberadaan mereka. Karena tempat sepeda itu berada sangat terlihat oleh para tentara.

'Tak ada jalan lain. Bersembunyi disinipun, lama kelamaan pasti akan ketahuan.' Pikir Naruto. ia memberitahukan idenya kepada Sakura dengan berbisik di telinga gadis itu. Sakura mengangguk setelah Naruto menjelaskan rencananya.

Dengan perlahan, Naruto berjalan mengendap-endap menuju tempat sepeda berada. Para tentara sepertinya sedang asik membicarakan sesuatu hingga tidak menyadari tindakan Naruto. Sakura mengekor di belakang Naruto dengan mengendap-endap pula.

Naruto dan Sakura kini sudah mencapai sepeda itu, dan siap mengendarainya. Sialnya, sesaat sebelum Naruto mulai mengayuh sepeda, Sakura yang baru saja hendak naik ke kursi penumpang tidak sengaja menginjak sebuah ranting pohon yang cukup besar dan menimbulkan suara patah.

Seketika, para tentara berbalik ke arah mereka.

Tak ada waktu lagi, Sakura langsung naik dan tanpa menunggu lagi Naruto sudah mengayuh sepeda itu secepat yang ia bisa. Sementara para tentara sudah mengangkat senjata mereka masing-masing.

Belum sempat menjauh, para tentara menembakkan senjata mereka kepada Naruto dan Sakura.

.

Naruto's P.O.V

Para tentara Iwa yang berada di belakang kami mulai menembakkan serangan peluru. Beberapa peluru berhasil terhindari olehku. Semakin panic, kukerahkan seluruh tenagaku untuk mempercepat laju sepeda.

"Eratkan peganganmu!" kataku pada Sakura. Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggangku dan akupun menambah kecepatan hingga mencapai kecepatan maksimal. Aku yakin jarak kami dengan para tentara itu sudah semakin jauh. Tapi, tembakan mereka sama sekali belum terhenti.

Jalan yang kami lalui juga adalah jalan searah, jadi sama sekali tidak ada pembelokan untuk kami menghindar dari tembakan itu.

Aku mendengar suara peluru yang mengenai sesuatu. Entah bagian sepeda yang sebelah mana yang terkena peluru itu. Aku harap bukan bagian penting dari sepeda yang bisa menyebabkan sepeda ini rusak.

Aku berbalik ke belakang untuk mengecek sepeda sekalian mengecek keadaan Sakura. Dan yang kudapati adalah senyum Sakura yang diberikannya padaku. Aku tersenyum membalas senyumannya, lalu kembali menatap jalan didepanku.

Setelah berada jauh dari mereka dan hujan peluru itu berakhir. Aku menghentikan sepeda, karena kelelahan. Nafasku memburu dan tetesan-tetesan keringat mulai membasahi wajah dan tubuhku.

"Sakura. Bisa kita beristirahat sebentar." Kataku pada Sakura yang masih memeluk tubuhku padahal sepeda sudah menepi.

"Hei.. Kau bisa turun sekarang. Kita sudah berada jauh dari mereka." Kataku lagi. Sakura sama sekali tidak menjawab perkataanku. Wajahnya ia benamkan di punggungku.

Aku memegang tangannya, lalu perlahan melepasnya. Belum sempat terlepas, tubuh Sakura jatuh lemas menyentuh tanah. Aku turun dari sepeda dan melemparnya ke arah lain. Kemudian dengan panic menggapai tubuh Sakura. Ada yang salah dengannya. Ia bukan tertidur atau pingsan.

Aku raih tubuh gadis itu lalu meletakkannya di gendonganku. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat punggungnya yang mengeluarkan cairan kental merah alias darah. Dan saat itu pula rasa panik menguasaiku. Cairan di mataku mulai mengaburkan pandanganku.

"Sakura… Bangunlah. Sakura, aku mohon." Teriakku dengan nada bergetar. Dipunggungnya bersarang tiga peluru. Tapi, sejak kapan?

Jika benar terkena tembakan dari tentara tadi, lalu kenapa ia masih sempat tersenyum padaku saat aku memeriksa keadaanya. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya. Aku memeriksa urat nadi Sakura, berharap masih ada denyut disana.

'Deg'

'Masih ada.' Walaupun denyut itu terasa lemah, aku tidak bisa berhenti berharap. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku menggendong tubuh Sakura. Membawanya berlari bersamaku. Aku tahu, salah satu jalan terdekat adalah dengan membawanya ke camp tentara Suna yang aku sama sekali tidak tahu keberadaannya. Tapi, aku tahu mereka ada di sekitar sini.

Langkahku terhuyung dan tubuhku terjatuh. Aku tahu, aku kurang tidur dan kelelahan. Tapi, itu tidak ada bandingannya jika yang dipertaruhkan adalah nyawa Sakura. Nyawa gadis yang aku cinta. Belum sempat aku kembali bangun dan berlari…

"Na-naru-ttoh… " panggil Sakura di sela nafasnya yang terasa berat. "…ber-henti." Aku melihat mata itu lagi, ia masih hidup. Walaupun dari matanya seperti mengisyaratkan hidupnya yang perlahan meredup.

"Tidak Sakura. Jangan banyak berbicara dulu, aku akan segera menyelamatkanmu." Kataku. Air mata ini sudah membanjiri pipiku. Pertahananku untuk tidak menangis hancur dalam seketika. Sakura mencengkram bajuku ketika aku akan mulai berlari lagi.

"Nar-ruto, dengarkan aku… uhk." Kata Sakura sambil terbatuk-batuk. Sekeras apapun aku menahan, air mata ini terus saja mengalir deras. Aku tak mau ini, menangis hanya akan membuat ini seperti sebuah perpisahan. Sakura akan hidup, ia akan terus hidup. Aku tidak menghentikan langkahku.

"…Aku mohon."

Mau tidak mau aku berhenti juga. Aku tidak tega melihat Sakura yang memohon padaku dengan keadaan seperti sekarang. Aku meletakan tubuhnya kembali di tanah dengan kepalanya yang tetap bersandar pada lenganku.

"Aa-aku tahu… waktuku cukup sampai disini." Jangan berkata seperti itu Sakura, kau akan selamat. Aku jamin itu. "…untuk itu, uhuk-uhuk—aku ingin kau berjanji padaku." Katanya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Aku ingin kau berjanji akan tetap hidup. Berjanji akan menemukan kembali keluarga kita. Berjanji agar tetap menjaga mereka. Berjanji akan mengakhiri perang ini. Berjanji agar tetap hidup hingga cita-citamu tercapai, menikah, mempunyai anak dan meninggal dengan tenang di hari tuamu. Berjanjilah untukku, Naruto."

Aku tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Air mataku seakan terkuras seluruhnya di waktu ini.

Dan dengan satu senyuman hangat, bersahabat, dan penuh cinta, Sakura menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Menutup mata emerald itu selama-lamanya.

"SAAAAKUUURAAAAA!"

.

**Suatu saat kami akan merindukan semua hal tentang dirimu.**

"**Sudah-sudah… jangan bertengkar kalau sedang makan."**

**Bagaimana kau selalu hadir dalam mimpi terburuk dan mimpi terindahku saat aku terlelap.**

**Bagaimana kau ketakutan dan berlindung di balik lengan dan tubuhku.**

**Bagaimana kau membutuhkan kehangatan dari seorang sepertiku.**

**Bagaimana kau menangis dan terlelap di dalam pelukku.**

"…**mungkin suatu saat nanti aku berharap akan menjadi seorang dokter.****Agar aku bisa menyelamatkan orang-orang yang menjadi korban perang. Tidak membiarkan mereka mati. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"**

**Dan bagaimana kau selalu memberikan senyum terbaikmu—senyum terhangat—yang pernah aku rasakan, bahkan di saat-saat terakhirmu.**

**Yah, kami akan selalu merindukan semua hal itu. Merindukan kau sebagai sahabatku. Merindukan kau sebagai keluargaku. Dan merindukan kau sebagai cintaku.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: terima kasih sudah mau membaca fict buatanku ini. Aku tahu masih banyak kekurangan dalam pembuatan fict ini. Untuk itu saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.**

**Komentar? Saran? Kritik? Flame? Sampaikan saja melalui review…**

**Sampai jumpa di fict saya yang berikutnya… BABAI! (^^)/**


End file.
